five_nights_at_xxtbsfandomcom-20200214-history
XXTB's/Alendro's : Unforseen Consequences
The story begins with Paul Anderson, 17 years old Umbrella Corporation's sciencist. He observed Frankburt's and Gojira's Family Diner/Pizzaria until he noticed that kids went missing and got infected by a weird decease. Paul bought Fazbear's Entertament off Alison's hands and demolished Frankburt's and Gojira's. Paul got killed and his son Mikhail Anderson continued Paul's hard work ahead. ---MAIN STORY--- 1954, Frankburt's and Gojira's was first opened by Alison and his gang. Umbrella Corporation remembers when Paul firstly observed the location. Children went missing day to day and mutated bodies were found weeks later. Paul tried to talk with Alison but he refused... Screaming at us. Then Paul finally did it. We bought the location. "Umbrella Corporation will be a successful company!!!" Paul said to his partners. Paul started investigating the location, Paul even sealed it off from the public. Then it went wrong. The janitor was found dead... Just matters of seconds, he was mutated... into a zombie. The soldiers pulled 5 rounds into it's head and it died. Paul sent the body to the lab under Raccoon City... without anyone noticing. 1956, the opening of XXTB's Funtime Diner. It was a big location, XXTB and Jessica were the advanced versions of old XXTB-Bot and Frankburt. Paul wasn't sure if the place would be a hit... But it was. It truly was. But 2 weeks after it was opened, a kid was digested and XXTB-Bot got infected by this weird infection. Again, the same decease. What is it, Paul didn't know... Seems like a mold-based ingredient. Weird... Paul shut the location down for further investigation... Of course, Paul and his gang had to stay undercover so they designed a robot called "William_Afton" who would call the new nightguard, Johnathan Baker each night. But he died in the end of his 7th nightshift and the same infection... "Weird... This isn't supposed to happen" Paul said. "So... the famous Umbrella Corporation, eh?" Alison responded. Paul was killed after that by Alison and his son, Mikhail continued the research. "Whatever you want, sir." Mikhail aka Mike responded. Mike knew what was going on... and he decided to keep his mouth shut for the rest of his life... 1976, Giuseppi's Warehouse... Mike was the new owner of the place... Of course, Umbrella Corp. had to control it as well. William Birkin protected the company from unknown activity. However, Birkin found out something really interesting... He claimed that he found out the main reason why dead people are turning into the walking corpses... It was the virus called t-Virus... But it didn't stop them to run Umbrella Corporation and the company remained. 1981, first opening of Fredbear's Family Diner... Nothing was much known about this location... 15 mutated bodies were found later. 1983, CBEAR opened its doors and the man who Umbrella thought was a robot, actually existed. His name was William Afton. Birkin stayed undercover for the location, promising that he wouldn't tell anything about a top-secret lab. But it all ended with Jenny, Afton's daughter, got digested up by Circus Baby... The animatronic got infected by t-Virus and turned into a half-zombified animatronic. "Yes... A new concept... Dead humans in suits... Perfect." said Mikhail about the kid inside the suit... dead. 1983 17th AUG - 18th SEPT, Fredbear's Family Diner opened its doors. They were so happy... But it all went so south... Well, for the mothers. They hired William Afton to kill 5 kids and stuff them into the suits... He firstly refused... His son got killed in the end of August. In the beginning of September, 5 kids were murdered... All mutated by t-Virus... "How is this possible?" Mikhail said. "Possibly t-Virus got somehow out and is now spreading around the globe." Birkin added. 1987, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza showed its "Re-Opening" after Fredbear's got shut down. The kids were stuffed in the suits what were located in the back. They would often moan... On the same week, Michael Afton decayed to death but got resurrected. Umbrella was amazed and hired him as the phone guy for Jeremy Fitzgerald. 1998, XXTB's Entertament and Rental was opened to the public at the first time. Few weeks after Raccoon City was blown up and Birkin's body was not found, Umbrella Corp and the old man Mikhail built a new pizzaria to Las Vegas. It became a success and people visited the location. But more infected people showed up and the famous investigator Alice showed up rarely. 1999, Alendro's Family Pizza was opened to the public. Mikhail was dosed with a cancer, he had to stay from the place. It contained two animatronics with a minimal dose amount of t-Virus. 2003, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza II, this was the final location in Mikhail's life time. Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie and Chica were on the stage. Foxy was in his Pirate's Cove. The building was considered to have a bigger budget. Michael Afton showed up... but weeks later when he was fired and Mikhail was buried after he died due to cancer, Michael returned to work and he demolished the 5 main animatronic characters. He died later on in an old spring-lock suit. 2013, Umbrella Testing Warehouse opened its doors to the building. This was considered as a family entertament and a museum/warehouse location built by Umbrella Corporation. Jeremy Fitzgerald, the last guard, died under of unknown reasons and his body was never found. "Weird... This isn't supposed to happen. I thought this place was safe... Nevermind." said Alice right after she saw the 3 animatronics right staring at her. She moved to the office, hoping she could forget it. 2015, Umbrella Corp. has done it again. Another location with animatronic characters. They really can't, right? They brought over few salvages... One staying unknown... Possibly infected... It stayed blue and golden... They called him "t-Virus Alendro". The virus didn't infect anyone... 2033, Fazbear's Fright... Final location built by Umbrella Corporation AKA Fazbear's Entertament. They were known by the name of Fazbear's Entertament for over 40 years... A shady company... One tragic night, the location burned down... Never to be shined light at it again...